Jax and Jay: Cat's in the wild
by Jaxxillac
Summary: Jax and Jay are twin cats with unusual powers like the other cats they meet. Some have death close powers others are just weak. Read to find out what happens in this awesome adventure!


Jay was laying on a hay bale in a nice, warm barn. Jax walked up with a smudge grin planted on her face as she leapt onto Jay, waking him up in the process. Jay woke up as she kept leaping on him. He yawned and stretched.

"What is it." Jay glared at her for waking him up.

"Someone's here," She grinned and jumped down. "And he's sleeping, so we can scare the shizzles out of him or her." Jax purred in amusement. Jay huffed and leapt down on top of her.

"Hey! Watch where you leap!" Jay stifled a laugh and the two wrestled around completely forgetting about the trespasser. Jax's ears perked as she heard a slight yawning. Jay heard it too as the two padded over to a pile of fresh hay. They saw a clump of light black and black spotted fur. Jay grinned a sly grin and pawed his chest and the two cats hide. The dark clump sat up and the cats saw his eyes and his face. Jax snickered at the fact the cat had freckles.

"H-h-hello?" The dark cat, now the two know it's a tom, spoke fearfully. Jax padded out with a huge smirk. The tom jumped back terrified. Jay came out as well and the dark tom sank back with fear ridden, brown eyes.

"What's your name?" Jay asked trying to hide his laughter.

"M-M-Marco." Marco stuttered. Jay gave him a glare and he sank back more with his tail fur and back fur standing on ends, showing the unnatural colored cats, he wasn't aggressive. Jax padded over to him and lick his ear. Marco screeched and ran. Jay and Jax chased him. The two cats were unusually fast and had lots of stamina so catching Marco was no problem but, Marco was a skilled runner as well. After what felt like hours, Marco tripped and hit the barn wall, knocking himself out in the process. Jax dragged him over to a bale in the center of the barn.

"What are we gonna do about M-M-Marco?" Jax joked and pawed Marco's beautiful darkened coat. Jay shrugged. Just then they heard meowing.

"Marco!" The meows were getting louder, sounding like 3 cats at least. Jax and Jay ran behind a bale in the corner. Jax peaked and saw 3 more toms walked in. One was small, black, and white she didn't catch his face. The second one was bigger and brown and looked younger. The third one she saw his face, it kinda looked like a horse.

"Marco!" The one that looked like a horse bolted to the dark tom. The black and white and the brown one simply padded over to their friend. Jay peaked as well and shrunk back.

"What?" Jax whispered.

"I know them," Jay looked at her with tears in his eyes. "They were my friends when I was a kit, thats why Marco looked familiar." Jax's eyes widen with mischief. Jax bolted out leaping on the small one. She licked his head and ran over to the brown one and did the same.

"WHAT THE-" The black tom gave her death glares. Jax sank back and swished her tail side to side. The tom was about to swing until the brown one meowed.

"Jay?" Jay padded over to the crazy cat and they shared tongues.

"Eren, where have you been?" Eren shrugged and nodded towards his comrades.

"With them I guess." Eren explained. Jay chuckled and sat down as the two talked.

"Who are you?" Jax tilted her head at the small black tom. He looked at her like he was going to lash out at any given moment. Jax rolled her purple eyes and walked over to the 'horse'. Marco stirred a bit and opened his eyes.

"Jean!" Marco jumped up and licked Jean's head vigorously. Jean laughed and licked his head as well. Jax growled in annoyance. All of a sudden everyone went silent as they heard chatter.

"H-hey Masky, y-you sh-sh-should go o-on a d-d-diet!" In jumped a really large white tom from a broken window. Then another tom, he was an odd color and face planted on the barn floor. The white tom rolled his eyes.

"Hey Tim, Toby." Jay nodded toward the large tom then the younger one. Tim spat at the younger cat who kept pawing him and repeating what he was saying earlier. Jax laughed and tackled the young tom. The two wrestled as the others ignored them. Tim padded over to the black tom.

"Hey Levi, long time no see." Tim nodded at him. Levi nodded back. Marco then barreled into the two toms and bolted at Jean as the two cats wrestled. Jay and Eren broke apart and padded away in opposite directions. All the cats ears perked up as two shadows stood in the broken window. Eren ran over.

"Mikasa! Armin!" A black cat and a blonde cat were in view. The cat's went back to chatting.

"Yeah and the strongests name is Stri." Jax explained to the newcomers. They all had fear in their eyes, except for Levi, nobody could read his eyes. Jay pads over.

"Don't forget about Sonduki, Hitro, and Juka." Jax nodded and continued.

"They are known for killing cats in groups of like 20 of the strongest cats in the world. Look at Tim he is unbeatable, I bet even Sonduki could easily kill him with no paws."

"Not true!" They heard Tim hiss. Jax chuckled as his remark. Toby then 'walked' over but ended up tripping and plopping on the floor. Jay laughed and Armin giggled. Jay, Jax, Toby, Tim, and Eren walked out to do a border check. Jay hopped up on a fence and heard a slight meowing for help the voice belonged to an old tom he heard, then there was a younger meow. The four cats jumped over the fence while Jay simply leapt down. They rushed to the call of help. They stopped at a bloody scene. An old gray tom and a light brown young tom bent over a bloody, white coat. Jax ran over with tears in her eyes. The gray tom jumped back as Jax tossed the bloody body over her back and ran to the barn. The two cats chased her as did the other four. What they didn't know was that another cat followed them, and that cat goes by the name of Sonduki.

"We need herbs now!" Jax hissed as Armin and Jean bolted out to get herbs for healing. She set the body down and licked some of his wounds. The gray tom was shaking.

"His name is Lawliet," The gray tom spoke, "I'm Watari and he's Light." Watari nodded toward the light brown tom. Light turned his head and padded to Eren and started chatting. Armin and Jean returned with herbs and cobweb. Jax pawed Lawliet's shoulder and he stirred. She licked the black fur on his head. Armin took care of Lawliet while Jax and Watari talked.

"What happened?" Jax wondered as Watari dipped his head.

"Sonduki," He started. "Was the last word he said before he passed out." Jax's eyes widen and then narrowed. Eren bolted over. Jax explained that Lawliet was attacked and was almost killed by Sonduki.

Moments later after Armin applied the herbs and cobwebs, Eren's voice was to be heard.

"I will kill them!" Eren hissed and Lawliet woke up. Everybody crowded over. Lawliet leapt backwards with his eyes wide and hissed aggressively. Jax rushed over to the frightened Armin and hissed back but hissed a more deadly hiss as her left eye popped out. Lawliet gasped then launched at her. The two kept fighting until it got bloody, then Watari and Jay rushed over to stop them. Jax picked her eye up and held it near her socket as the eye disgustingly reattaches into the socket grossing out everybody.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other," Levi finally spoke, "We should be fighting those cats that almost killed Lawliet." Everybody nodded in agreement except Lawliet, he didn't know what was going on. Jax smiled at him like nothing happened and padded away with Marco and Mikasa to do another border check. On their walk, Jax's ears perk up. Marco looked around and Mikasa disappeared. The two cats were left alone. Marco told Jax that Mikasa wanted more time with Eren. Jax huffed as the barking got closer. Marco shrunk back.

"No, you are gonna learn now, or never." Jax spoke with a dangerous tone that Marco's eyes stared at her in horror, 'Is she trying to kill me? Is this my end for sleeping in the barn and attracting my friends?' Many thoughts were running through Marco's head. Jax then grabbed his tail in her mouth and ran into a bush taking him with her. Right as they settled in the bush, a creature with two legs, which they call Uprights, were walking their dogs.

"Follow my lead." She whispered. The dog heard her and rushed toward the bush pulling the upright with him. Jax hissed when the dog sniffed and bit trying to get her. Marco jumped when she left a three inch gap in the dog's nose. The dog attacked again this time, grabbed Marco and whipped him around as the Upright stood there watching, grinning. Jax's sanity snapped as she lashed out and clawed the Upright's face. She tried to get Jax off but Jax had a good grip on her face. Jax jumped off the Upright and attacked the dog. Marco pried himself from the jaws as Jax clawed the dog's eyes out. Eren and Levi bolted out and helped as the four killed the dog while the upright ran. They heard a plop and looked behind them, Marco lay there with bite marks on either side of his ribs.

Jay's eyes darted at the door as the three walked in with Marco on Jax's back. Armin rushed over to the wounded cat. Eren was freaking out and twitching more than Toby does. Everyone jumped when they heard snickering and a shadow in the barns doorway.

"SONDUKI!" Tim hissed and ran to the shadow and attacked it, but the shadow disappears. Tim looked around with rage. The snickering can be heard again. Jay saw a reddish brown tail disappear into a bale of hay. He crouched down and pounced into the bale. He came out and saw nothing.

"Levi?" Everyone's heads snap to the voice. Levi's eyes went beyond annoyed.

"Hello, four eyes…" Levi's voice was very low and gruff. Out came a reddish brown she-cat with wide brown eyes, filled to the brim with excitement, and weird goggles on her head. Jay tilts his head.

"How many more cats are we going to find?" Jax snorted. Light gave her a glare. Toby padded over to Marco.

"Wh-what hap-pened?" Toby asked, licking Marco's side.

"Dog." Jax answered darkly. Toby shuddered then dove into a pile of hay and played. Armin padded over and attempted to heal Marco, but was too shaky. Hanji snuck over and helped him. Soon, Marco was wrapped in cobweb with herbs on the inside so that he heals. Tim dragged Marco to some hay, carefully, not to disturb the healing process. Lawliet padded to Watari, glaring at Tim doing so. Tim glared back and stood tall and Lawliet shrank back, but kept walking. Tim smirked a bit then ran into Mikasa who was dragging an unconscious Eren.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Mikasa stood still with her tail fluffed out.

"Nothing." She mumbled through Eren's fur. Tim gave her a look of disbelief.

"He hit his head." She rolls her eyes and keeps dragging the brown cat. Tim shakes his head and hurriedly speed walks to Levi.

"Okay what really happened to Eren." Tim growled at the small tom. Levi gave him a glare they could only imagine. Tim showed no reaction to the death glare and waited patiently for an answer. Levi gave out a short huff, got up, and left Tim there. Armin pads over to Jay.

"Sir, we need another border check." Jay looks at the small blonde tom sits tall and proud. Jay tilts his head.

"I have scented Sonduki's trail near the barn!" Armin's coat shook. Jay nodded and bolted outside huffing and sniffing the air. The scent was old. He went back inside.

It's been about a month and Marco was much better and from Hanji's calculations, he is stronger. All of a sudden Eren crashed through a window littered with scratches.

"IT'S HITRO!" Eren hissed as dark-grey cat barreled towards Eren. Eren lept to the left and Jax sprinted at her. She latched onto the she-cats back and clawed her pelt. Everyone's eyes widen and Jay pounced joining his sister, ripping and tearing. Jax gets whacked off and hits a supporting beam, knocking her unconscious. Jay was also thrown off, but he landed on his paws. Tim pads into the barn wondering what the noise was until he saw Hitro. His strong brown eyes faded to a pitch black with a glowing white dot which made Hitro sink back. Thick, black drool leaked out from his mouth. He started to twitch rapidly before launching at her with jaws wide open. Hitro's eyes went wide and tried to escape this large, unnaturally possessed cat, she managed to escape the first bite, but he quickly flipped and latched onto her right shoulder. Hitro hissed in pain as Tim's teeth sank into her pelt. She tried shaking him off, but his grip was beyond trying to pry off. Tim whipped his head and tore a huge chunk of flesh out of her shoulder. She fell to the ground. Levi, Mikasa, and Lawliet rushed over and held Tim down from killing her.

"We will get revenge!" Hitro hissed before scurrying back to Stri.

Tim calmed down after about 10 minutes before his eyes went back to a strong brown and he stopped drooling the unnatural saliva he produced earlier, and passed out. Hanji picked up a stick with cobwebs around it and she dipped it in the black drool. She spun around before darting into the loft. Armin let out a long breath of air.

"I don't think she'll be back anytime soon!" Marco purred in agreement. Jax padded over and licked Marco's ear. He flinched and looked at her. Jax let out a weird snicker and Marco rolled his eyes before climbing into the loft to check on Hanji. Jay walked over to Jax and sat down.

"Jax, I need you to keep at least one group on border control." Jax nodded and Jay went to tell the others. Jax stretched and went by Toby, who was chowing down on a plump mouse he caught. He gave her a kind smile before returning to his eating.

"Toby," Jax huffed, "Training starts tonight." Toby looked up at her and nodded in agreement. She pads over to Tim who was still out because of his outburst. Levi was laying down and it reminded her of a small burnt loaf of raised wheat. He gave her a glare then drifted to sleep. She sat next to Tim and licked his head. Tims eyes open slowly before closing again.

"We need a strategy to get those cats dead and gone!" Sonduki hissed with anger. Hitro looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there would be that many cats there and there was a cat that can go completely out of control." Sonduki nodded and pawed the ground.

"I've heard of a group of 3 unnatural colored cats who are able to get unusually strong and have so called 'powers' that can make them stronger. Apparently, the black and white one has an acid bite?" Sonduki glared at Hitro.

"Not to mention poison." Hitro added. They both jump when they hear a growl.

"Will you two stop fighting! It's really annoying," They look up at Juka, a light pink she-cat, who was napping. She hissed at them. "Boss will be here any second!" Just as she said it, a huge Calico appeared. Stri glared at Hitro.

"You should've killed him!" He hissed, fangs long and out. She shrunk back.

"He was too powerful!" She meowed. He shook his head.

"Then you attack them tomorrow night. That's final!" He storms off leaving Hitro shaking in fear. She couldn't do it, not after Tim almost killed her, this was going to far.

Toby went outside with Jax to train while Jay stayed inside to help Levi clean up. Jay picked up the hay, Levi picked up the skeletons of mice, voles, crows, and other animals the cats have eaten. Once they've finished, Hanji zooms down the ladder that is hard enough climbing, let alone run down it and in light speed. She barreled into Levi, sending the two into the barn wall.

"Hanji!" Levi grunted and kicked her off of him. Hanji squealed with excitement as she ran back up the ladder to come back down with the once thick-black liquid was now green and steaming.

"Poison acid!" She meows loudly. Levi tilted his head and sniffed the poison. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Lawliet, Light, Jean, and Marco pad into the barn, hearing the commotion about the new toxin that Hanji discovered.

"So is it really acid?" Jean leaned in.

"Of course it is, horseface." Eren answered with a smirk.

"Clam it, jaeger!" Jean hissed, arching his back.

"At least I don't look like a horse!" Eren launched at Jean, tackling him into a bale of hay. Jean let out a long hiss of pain when Eren sank his teeth into Jeans flesh. Marco bolted toward Eren and Jean, attempting to grab Jeans tail and Armin did the same to Eren. Tim, out of nowhere, leapt in between them to instantly stop the fighting. The four looked into Tim's eyes to see that they are darkening. Armin slowly backed away, letting go of Eren's tail. Hanji sprang into the air, meowling with happiness.

"It's so magnificent!" Hanji hissed in Levi's ear, making him quite a bit more angrier. He let out a short breath of air before returning to his favorite spot. Jean growled something under his breath. Lawliet scrunched next to hanji.

"I'm 73.85% positive that Hitro is coming back tonight." Lawliet sat up straight to show Hanji he wasn't afraid. Hanji nodded, then turned to Watari.

"How smart is he?" Hanji mumbled into his ear.

"He may not look it, but he is way smarter than he looks." Watari purred roughly. Hanji grinned and grabbed Lawliet's scruff and dragged him to the loft. Jax looked over at Light who was sneaking outside. She ran up to him.

"Hey Lightbulb!" She snickered. Light jumped.

"Hey!" Light jumps at the nickname she gave him. He purred accidently then growled. Jax grinned then looked at a bush with a rabbit eating blueberries off of it. She crouched then ran after it leaving Light alone. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Something moved in a bush. Light averted his attention to the bush the sound had came from.

"Okay Jax, quit being funny, come out now." Light growled.

"Remember me?" He heard that voice before, after Tim attacked this one grey cat. Hitro. She leapt out of the bushes and tackled Light to the ground, biting into his neck. Light tries to meow for help, but it came out in a raspy hiss. He kept struggling, but the she-cat kept her grip and tightened it. Light slowed his fighting, then stopped altogether. Jax came too late, she ran at Hitro, but she was already gone. And so was Light.

Jax bolted into the barn. Everyone looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"It's Light! He's-" She paused and ran back out, others following. Lawliet gasped and ran up to the limp body. Hanji and the rest dipped their heads in respect. Tim pads over and grabs Light's scruff. Jax shooed the others back into the barn.

"Lawliet, we will kill her, I promise, she will regret it, I know he was one of your first friends, but sometimes everyone deals with loss." Jax tried soothing Lawliet, just as everyone else did.

Tim drags Light's body around behind the barn. He looked up at the starry sky and wondered; 'Why Light? He was unprepared. I wish I was there.' Tim shook his head and laid Lights body down. He started to dig a hole, but stopped. He moved Light's body to the half dug hole where he covered the body with leaves and grass before setting a large Morning Glory on his grave. Tim shook his pelt, then entered the barn. He was greeted by a hyperactive cat.

"Is he alive?" She squeaked. Tim gave out a low growl, Hanji tilts her head while Tim ignores her and walks away. Jax looked around to see only Lawliet and Watari mourning. Toby trots up to her.

"H-hey! Whatch-cha doing h-h-here?" Toby asked, with his ears perked. Jax looks at him with mischievous eyes.

"Lets sneak out and train!" Jax left eye turned a darker color, then returned to normal. Toby gave her a glance, he then nodded. The two left and headed to the training grounds.

"Show me your sk-" Jax was immediately attacked by Toby who was already shaking with anticipation. Jax nodded before striking at Toby at lightning speed. Toby attempted jumping to the left, but Jax was already latched onto his scruff. Toby then twitched and was a foot away from her.

"What the heck?" Jax looked at Toby with a shocked expression. Toby gasped and was now behind Jax.

"Hmmm, teleportation!" Jax meowed, obviously pleased.

On their way back to the barn, they heard a noise. Jax whipped her head and stared at a broken down ground rider. A large white tom with stripes.

"Deadheart?" Jax questioned the strange cat.

"Jax?" The tom looked at her with glee filled eyes. Toby darted at him and tackled, latching onto his neck, crushing his windpipe.

"Toby! No!" Jax ripped Toby off of Deadheart. He coughed before opening his mouth to speak.

"Where were you guys?" Deadheart jumped up with a smirk. Toby in which was confused.

"We were surviving, " Jax walked over to him and bit his ear, "c'mon!" She ran straight to the barn with Deadheart and Toby behind her. When they got in, they were tackled by Hanji.

"So?" Hanji tilted her head. Jax nodded.

"Teleportation!" Hanji's eyes lit up. She leapt into the air then rushed back up to the loft. Levi padded over to the three. He crouched down and hissed, tail doubled in size, glaring at Deadheart.

"Who is that!" He spat in Jax's face.

"My cousin." She shook her pelt, then stalked off. Levi shook his head in disgust. He looked at Jean and Marco, he disliked them both. He rolled his silver eyes, then climbed up into the loft.

"He's sick." Hanji dipped her head in disappointment.

"Who?" Levi looked at her, it was more like a glare. Hanji nodded towards Watari, who managed to get up into the loft, Hanji probably dragged him up there knowing her. Levi shook his head. Hanji saw this and giggled, fluorescent electricity lines shock through the she-cats fur. Levi jumped back in surprize.

"What was that?" Levi stalked closer. Hanji tilted her head in confusion.

"There was this, ugh nevermind." Levi turned around to leave, but Hanji bit his tail and dragged him to a broken down wooden platform.

"I need to figure out yours!" Hanji squealed with energy and those odd electric waves ran through her again. Levi's eyes widened a bit, but his eyes didn't widen much due to the fact his eyes are naturally annoyed. Hanji's eyes glowed a bright yellow, then shocked Levi who leapt off the wooden platform to the side.

"Hanji! What has gotten into you?" Levi hissed, but Hanji opened her mouth and shot an electric bolt at Levi. This time, Levi dodged and picked up Hanji's rusted chains with a very heavy steel ball at the end. Hanji's eyes returned to normal when Levi started to swing the chain, then turned back to a yellow glow. She returns to shooting lightning bolts at him. He eventually knocked her off the loft, knocking her out in the process. Armin and Mikasa bolted towards her. Mikasa sighed, then looked at Levi. Levi was already down from the loft. He shook his pelt before turning to walk away.

"She started it." Then he headed off. Armin licked Hanji's head and she jumped up. The other cats jumped in surprise.

"Levi is extremely strong when threatened," Hanji started, "and you Armin! You can heal instantly, sadly you can't revive." Armin's tail whipped around excitedly.

"You hear that, Eren!" Armin purred in gratitude. Eren nodded, Mikasa as well.

"I don't know mine yet." Eren pouted and Armin attempted to make him happy. Jax and Jay were busy chatting with Deadheart, while the three were talking, Watari fell from the ladder trying to climb down.

Jax rushed towards Watari and tried to wake him up. Jay followed and was looking around.

"Where's Lawliet?" Jax looked at him.

"Go get him!" She hissed at her odd twin. Jay ran out of the barn and Armin came over to heal him. He shook his head.

"He gone." Armin teared up. Mikasa and Eren soothed him, Lawliet and Jay finally walk in. Lawliet charged at Watari.

"Why me?" Lawliet looked at Hanji with tears filling his eyes.

"I-" Hanji started, but Lawliet interrupted.

"First Light, then Watari? Why are my friends dying?" Hanji pulled her head back and shook it. Lawliet then bolted out.

"Marco! Go with Lawliet!" Hanji hissed and Marco got up.

"You mean follow him?" Hanji nodded quickly, Marco running after Lawliet. Jean tried to follow him, but Jax held him back.

"Marco is good at soothing other cats with loss, he helped Eren when his mother was brutally killed by a dog in front of him." Jeans eyes widened at the information on Eren's history. All of the cat's attention averted to a window breaking and a shadow standing there. Hitro.

"Hello," a sickening voice gave them the shivers, "How is everyone?"

"How's the bite?" Tim growled. Jax looked around, Hanji, Levi, Toby, Marco, and Lawliet were missing, leaving her, Jay, Tim, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"I hate you!" She hissed and launched at Tim with her sharp, long claws outstretched. He tried to dodge, but she was hit by a huge brown cat, about the size of a tiger, who was tearing her to pieces. Jax's tail stiffens and the cats that were there leapt onto the giant cat trying to stop him. The brown titan slowly shrunk back to a normal size.

"Eren?!" Mikasa meowed. Jean jumped in realisation.

"Wait! Where's Levi, Hanji, and Toby?" Jax spoke, looking around in confusion. The other cats started mumbling wondering where the three went. Lawliet and Marco walking in and saw the body.

"Whoa! What happened?" Marco trotted over to Hitro's remains.

"Hitro came in and tried to attack Tim," Jax started, "Then Eren was a huge cat and tore her up." Marco gasped and looked at Eren. Eren was laying next to Mikasa and Armin, not moving. Jean pads over to Marco and licked him. Marco purred and Jean gave a slight smirk. Levi and Toby walked in. Jax jumped at how many scratches Toby had. Armin saw this and rushed over and healed him.

"What in the cleaned pelt happened here?" Levi sniffed her remains. He walked away and returned with a large, white cotton piece, soaking up the blood that a dark grey cat with a blue face was drinking.

"Hey!" The eyeless cat tilted his head up at Levi, surprising him with his eyeless face. Levi jumped at him as well as 3 other cats featuring Mikasa, Jean, and Lawliet. The blue-faced cat leapt up and stayed there, flying without wings.

"Lawliet, you finally attempted to attack someone!" Jax meows loudly. Toby ran to below the mysterious cat.

"EJack?" The scary cat carefully landed in front of Toby.

"Toby! Look ou-" She stopped when black ooze leaked out of the eyeless cat's eye sockets. EJack then rested his head on Toby's.

"So," EJack's rough voice made all the cats except Levi jump, "this is where you were hiding." Toby nodded.

"Tim's here too!" Toby purred happily. They pad over to his favorite hay bale and found him sleeping. EJack grinned and bit Tim hard on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't bite me you-" He looked and stopped, the first time anyone has ever seen him this way.

Tim tackled EJack to the floor and the two wrestled and everyone else went back to what they were doing. Hanji zoomed in and knocked herself into EJack with a huge shock. EJack hissed and his eyes started dripping. Hanji hissed back and shot a electric bullet at him. He dodged it easily.

"Hanji! No!" Jax ran at her and held her down. Hanji started to heat up and electricity shot though her and she ran up to the loft leaving everyone confused. Jay pads over to his twin and stares at EJack. He snickers.

"What's so funny?" EJack spat, getting drool on his face. Jax laughed when she saw Marco get stuck in a mouse hole trying to catch a mouse. Jean was over there pulling his tail attempting to get him out. Marco screeched and Jean jumped back as he was scraping the ground trying to escape the hole. Marco finally got his head out and tumbled into Lawliet who was watching in amusement. Lawliet hissed and clawed Marco's dark fur making him yelp in pain and Lawliet moved a large metal hook that was in the corner and picked it up with his mind. Marco's eyes widened and he started to meow in forgiveness but Lawliet didn't listen. Right before Lawliet let go of the hook above Marco's head, Levi ran and jumped over grabbing the hook. Marco looked at Levi, then fainted.

"What did I say yesterday?" Levi growled lowly at Lawliet making him shiver. He backed off of Marco and ran out the window. Levi shook his head and Jean pads over to lick his unconscious friend. Armin joined him and healed. Armin then got up and walked back over to his best friends and was happy seeing Eren was awake. The second that Armin opened his mouth to speak there was a crash. Everyone averted their attention towards a now broken window where Lawliet was, bleeding. A huge cat, bigger than Eren was when he tore up Hitro, stood there glaring at them.

"Hey! What did you do to Lawliet?" Tim hissed. The colossal cat began to walk toward Tim. Tim's eye's darken and he began drooling. The mysterious cat launched at Tim and Tim launched back. He attempted to dodge the giant cat's bite and failed. Jay gasped and ran at him as well as the others. He sunk his now long tusk like teeth into the cats back. Hanji zoomed down and electrocuted the giant with her electricity just in time before he crushed Tim. The dark titan ran out and everyone was relieved. Jax bolted over to Lawliet and sniffed him.

"He smells like mouse bile!" Jax hurled at the smell and covered her nose. Armin carefully walks over and licks Lawliet's deepest wound. Everybody watched in awe when all the wounds close very quickly. Armin purred in pride and raised his chin. Mikasa whacks his head and a couple of cats snicker. Just then there was a long hiss. Everybody everted their attention to a pile of hay with Eren on it and EJack on the bottom. Toby teleported onto the pile, grabs Eren's scruff, then teleports back.

"What the toads toes is that?" Eren hissed at EJack who was creeping forwards. Tim shook his head and lied down, ignoring the younger cats and their chit-chat. EJack pushed off the ground and hovered, sniffing Eren's pelt.

"You are my team, yes?" EJack's voice rung through his ears. Eren quickly nodded and ran out the barn door.

"When did he wake up exactly?" Jax asked, tilting her head. Hanji raised her paw and jumped around.

"That was rhetorical." Jax folded her ears against her head.

"I don't care! I'm going to answer it anyways!" Hanji excitedly screamed and started babbling. Levi pads over and paws her over her head and goes back to napping. Jax shook her head as Hanji started babbling.

"He woke up when Mikasa tugged his tail and Armin got done healing! Also Watari didn't have a power, but he was related to Lawliet and-"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there because I'm not gonna spend my valuable time listening to your rants!" Jax interrupted Hanji, hissing. Jay pads over to Jax, sniffing her pelt. He smiled and Jax playfully pawed Jay's face. Jean looked at them and rolled his eyes. Marco snuggled closer to him and sneezed.

"What was that?" Jean jumped when Marco sneezed.

"Sorry!" Marco scrunched back and mewed. Jean licked his head and gave a look of kindness. Marco purred and snuggled back up. Eren pads over to them and paws Jean over the head. Jean immediately jumps up and chases Eren all around the barn with his tail fluffed up twice it's size. Marco watched them with a look of amusement.

"Get back here Jaeger!" Jean hissed after Eren as the two ran around.

"Gotta catch me first, horseface!" Eren bolted out the door, which was slightly open. Jean chased him out there as well. Marco's ears perk at the sound of a horse galloping. A horse runs into the barn through the doors. EJack sighed and leapt onto the horse. Eren came in as well, but in his titan form. Eren pounced at the mysterious horse and knocked EJack off, sending him flying. EJack quickly reacted and jumped off a supporting beam and into the loft where Hanji and Jay are. Eren then latched onto the horse's mane. The horse freaked and began kicking and running trying to get Eren off. Hanji heard the galloping and rushed down and shocked both the horse and Eren. Eren started to shrink and something started to poke out from the horse's back, right where it's ribs are. Mikasa, out of nowhere, hopped up on the horse and ripped the flesh and saw Jean. She gasped and tried pulling him out. Eren, now back to his normal size, jumped up and bit Jean. Mikasa knocked Eren off and tackled him.

"Eren! What is with you?" Mikasa hissed in Eren's face and Eren bit her muzzle. Mikasa jumped back and off of him. Eren launched at her and for a split second when she saw his eyes, they were a golden honey color. She dodged to the right and Eren hit the wall behind her. Armin ran over and held Eren down, but Armin was the weakest cat there and couldn't. Marco bolted and split in half with each half on opposite sides of Eren, trapping him and weakening him. Mikasa and Armin's eyes go wide. Never in their life, with all the power's they've seen, ever saw a cat do this and live. Eren struggled to get free, but Marco's ribs had him pinned. He eventually passed out and Mikasa lifted one of his eyelids, sure enough, it was that beautiful turquoise-green color. Mikasa lets out a long sigh along with a tight smirk. Hanji squeals and runs to Marco after his halfs form into one again.

"Never have I seen a cat do that and live to tell the tale!" Hanji screamed making Marco cower down. He shot a quick glance at Jean who was next to the steaming horse which was halfway gone. He walked over to Jean's body. Marco checked for Jean's breathing and his breathing was rapid, but he was breathing. Marco sighed in happiness that his friend was alive. He snuggled up to Jean and fell asleep. Little did any of the cats know that someone was watching them.

Jax stretched out next to her brother, awakened by a noise. She shot a quick glance at the window and at everyone else. She yawned and layed back down only to be alerted by Armin's shrill shriek. Jax bolted towards his scream and saw a sad scene. Armin, bent over Lawliet, who has his throat torn out. Jax gasped and licked Armin's ear.

"What happened?" Jax looked at Lawliet's body.

"A wh-white cat wi-with uh, bla-lack down his back and tai-" Armin faints and Jax's eyes widen. She stares at the wall and it says 'Go To Sleep'. Jax puts her head down and shook it. She knew this would happen someday, and that day was a night. Jax start to tear up and cries over Lawliet's body. She soon fell asleep.


End file.
